Beautiful
by kirei31
Summary: They were happy until that fateful day and she found out his secret...ONESHOT ONLY


A/N: Konnichiwa mina san! This is my first attempt to submit a sailor moon fanfic so please tell me what you think of it?

NOTES: I know that Darien and Serena are not related but in my story it is so please don't kill me for that. I also know that some of the readers doesn't like incest so don't read my story because this is incest, even I'm not a big fan of this kind of story but I thought it might be fun to write one!

Summary: They were happy until that fateful day and she found out his secret…

"Beautiful"

Hi everyone this is Serena and I would like to share my story which keeps

haunting me for the past years. I know that telling this to everyone will not help

my situation but know it will lessen my loneliness and fears inside…

You see it started when my family and I moved into a beautiful new house five

years ago. It was really an antique house and I instantly fell in love with it. I have

a thing for appreciating the beauty in everything around me. We lived there for

four months.

I had my own room that was pretty much the most beautiful room in the whole

place. It was so beautiful that I didn't want to sleep in it. I slept next to my big

brother in his room.

Although many had said that Darien and I didn't look alike, we didn't care

much. We used or differences to our advantage all the time. We would pretend

we were not related and that we were sweethearts just to avoid all the other girls

and boys from trying to seduce us.

Modesty aside, my brother and I both are 'beautiful'. He wasn't gay or anything;

it's just that there were no other words to describe him. Calling him handsome

was a grave understatement. Darien had taught me many things in life: how

to act properly and how to be the woman that I am today.

We were inseparable! He never had a girlfriend and I never had a boyfriend. I

knew my reason: I didn't need another man in my life other than my brother and

father. I didn't really know his reason, though.

One day, he finally finished his driving lessons and bought his own car. He

promised me that he'd drive me to school everyday and give me a ride home. He

gave me a ride to school one morning and everything went well.

Until I had that call…the call that would change my life forever…

I had a call at lunchtime. It turned out that my brother had a driving accident and

that his condition was critical. I was filled with fear during the whole trip to the

hospital. I kept praying to God. "God, please don't let my brother leave me! I love

him with all my heart! Please don't take him from me!"

When I arrived at his room, I saw him lying helplessly on the bed. I couldn't help

but cry as I went near him. I gently touched his hand and whispered, "Darien, I'm

here now."

Suddenly a loud beeping noise started going off. The doctors came rushing in. I

found out later that his body had given up and that he was dead. I cried my heart

out that night.

When we got home, I couldn't bear to look at the bed my brother and I shared.

For the first time since we moved in, I was forced to sleep in my own bed. I cried

myself to sleep that night. I woke up feeling cold at my back and around my

waist. I pulled the covers tighter around my body but I still didn't feel any warmth.

I turned to look at the window to see if it was open but I saw something else.

More like someone else.

My eyes widened to see Darien lying asleep beside me like before. I gasped in

surprise and sat up while pressing my back against the wall. I seemed to have

woken him for he slowly opened his eyes. At that point I thought of how truly

beautiful my beloved brother was. He was transparent but I could see him smile

serenely at me. I was too terrified to speak. He was dead! And yet there he was,

smiling at me.

When he sat up I pressed myself harder against the wall. His hands reached out

to my face and I felt the cold yet gentle caress of his hands. He opened his

mouth as if he's speaking. I didn't heat anything from him but his lips read, "I love

you very much Serena."

My eyes widened once again when I felt chill on my lips. He vanished and left me

there in a stupor. When my mind registered what happened, I had come to the

realization that my brother kissed me!

So that was the reason he never had a girlfriend. He lived with the notion that he

and I were really lovers!

The very next day, we moved again since my family couldn't take the loss of my

brother. We never went back to that house, and I never wanted to remember it.

But sometimes, whenever I cry or feel bad when I sleep, I'd feel a chill wrap itself

around me and I'd instantly stop crying. I never would have thought any of that

would happen…but it did.

A/N: So is it bad or good? Just press the review button below and let me know.

For all those who already reviewed me thank you! Ja mada ne!


End file.
